Disposable Soul
by The Turmoil Twins
Summary: [InuKag] What seems to be a child's toy, a hexed glass doll, swaps souls with Kagome. Now Kagome is stuck in the body of the doll, and the doll is now... a sneaky, perverted Kagome trying to jump InuYasha's bones?
1. Wayward Soul

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I may not own it now, but there's a star out there…

-

Hirari here, reporting for a new story! I'd like to clarify that this idea is based off of a _Ranma ½_ adventure, with Akane and that doll, then there's that one scene where… ah, never mind, you probably already know what I'm talking about. Although, this story will not be just like that adventure, because I've added some spices of my own. wink, wink

And oh yeah, no Kikyo will be involved in any way, shape or form, because (you know already if you've sneaked into my Bio to see if I'm a InuxKag lover, or have read Dirty Sneakers) to put it honestly, I hate her. I really do. And no, I'm not sorry to say it.

This chapter may be a tiny bit glum, just as it was in the _Ranma ½_ manga. So it's not a lot. The rest of the chapters are the ones with humor.

Tell me how you like!

-

**Disposable Soul**

**» :: »**

"I can't thank you enough for letting us stay at your shrine, Lord Akatsuki!"

A gloriously uneasy day it was today in Feudal Japan. It had rained nearly all day, and no shelter was found until mid-day, when Miroku spotted the sight of a tall mansion nearby. And InuYasha, being the stubborn airhead he is in most cases, refused to stay in a place where he seemed unwanted the most. Until, that is, Kagome bribed him into reality with an all-you-can-chow serving of Ramen, well, how could he refuse? It was, after all, a damp and muggy place to be hanging around in the middle of what seemed to be an uncharted forest.

Luckily, Sango found the high priest of the shrine. Miroku, of course, could not fool such a higher being of authority, so he stood his grounds away as Kagome talked with the priest about their current situation of being tired, and having a skim supply on food and a place to stay. The priest, being a mysteriously kind figure of nobility, let them stay. Yet after seeing Miroku grope one of his shrine dwellers, you can tell the man was re-thinking the situation.

"Enough jabbering!" InuYasha said, with a snort to his bangs. He clasped onto Kagome's wrist and pulled her away from the preist in mid-conversation. "I'm hungry. Go make me some Ramen like you promised, wench."

"Keep it up with that word, InuYasha, just keep it up." Kagome shook her fist in his face for an added touch that made her look like she was going to go down on his ass with the nearest solid object (her bike) and ram him over the skull with it. InuYasha heard no detection of sarcasm in her voice whatsoever, for if he did he could have stopped on-coming pain.

"Make. Ramen. NOW. WENCH!"

"SIT BOY!"

"Aasdflsdgklasghfg!"

"What was that, InuYasha?" Kagome said while cupping her ear. "That grime wad in your mouth is blocking all means of communication with you for me to understand a word you're saying. Too bad." Kagome walked off in search of the others, with her pink bike in tow, and head held high. Once and a while when you beat a man in a war of wits, it gives you the energy you need to mouth off just about anyone. Now it appeared as if Kagome had enough energy to swim the English Channel.

But you can't say she didn't love the guy. She's been by his side, through the thick and thin, for three years now, and you have to give the girl credit. Kagome did have what it takes to be a lean-mean hybrid lovin' machine. And frankly, at night, she'd call herself just that. But it was strictly between her and her cat, of course. Because heaven forbid Souta overhear her conversations with Buyo and the next morning she finds a mini biography of her personal love life in the Sunday Paper. Publicity is the last thing she needs in her life right now.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted from across the boardwalk Kagome was currently trudging. "Kagome! Come over here! You have to see what Miroku, Shippou and I found!"

Kagome blinked like rapid fire and grew giddy at this new mystery surprise discovery. She just loved a good surprise. A familiar tingling sensation washed over her like the tides, but brushed it off. There was no way. Not here. So she got on her bike, and peddled her way to Sango and followed her as they chatted and walked together to their destination.

**:: **

"What's so evil about it? It's just a doll." Shippou reached his little arm out to touch it, but Miroku caught it in motion.

"Ah, young Shippou, that's where you're wrong." Miroku wagged his finger at the fox tot. "There is definitely a devious quality this doll gives off. And when you look into it's eyes…" He paused, and bowed eye level with the figurine.

She had a glass face, short black shair covering a portion of it, a glass body to match. You couldn't tell it was sturdy glass because of the festive kimono made of colors like yellow, burnt orange, green and red. The whole doll itself resembled, oddly enough, a shy human in nature—as if a baby girl stationary in time, limply leaning against the wall, and beady eyes stabbed with a spine-chilling "where's my mommy?" glare.

"Don't let that angel-face fool you, she's more wearisome than she looks." From the silhouettes came a fairly attractive elderly woman wearing a long gray kimono and had her sandy white hair held back in a clip made of seashell.

"I am afraid I am to ask you to leave this room, if you please, follow me this way and I will show you to your rooms." The elderly warden strictly avoided looking at the doll on the small table, like her life depended on it, or as if she did not see it there.

Miroku gave a small bow, and in suspicion, noted that the women had her back to them as she walked on without their consent. Shippou just shrugged. He doesn't know what goes through women's minds.

"Ask her about the doll." Shippou suggested.

"Excuse me, miss…?" Miroku drawled, catching the old lady's attention and stopping her in her tracks.

"Follow me, please." She urged. If not for the two men in the room, she would not even be near this portion of the shrine.

"Hmm." Miroku raised a brow, stamping his staff into the floor and staying his ground. The jingle let the lady know he would not be moving until all his needs were satisfied. Well, the non-sexual ones, that is. "I was wondering if you could tell me the history of this doll."

The women did not move. Finally, she slouched in defeat, but did not turn around. "They say that doll is disturbed."

"Disturbed?" Shippou crinkled his forehead in confusion, and skepticism. "That's insane! It's just a toy!"

"Shippou, please." Miroku whispered.

The young kit sighed. "Sorry."

"It is okay, my dear." The warden said, not budging an inch. "As I have said, that doll over there is bad news. It is a toy, but a cursed one, indeed. Our village found out the hard way. The maker, just before he passed away, laid a hex upon her. See, he was no fair man who'd watch children play, or work in the fields during the harvest, no. This man was thoroughly wicked. A sadist, as some put it, he loved to see women suffer, and took part in enchantments and spirit switching. Often he would claim he was a supernatural being, and that his one love and creation, that doll, was his very own soul cake. A one of a kind creation."

A little shaken to the core, Miroku regained composure and coughed. "What happened to him?"

The old women didn't reply. Miroku took a step forward, about to egg her on about the story when she whispered like a ghoul through the gust of a chilly night. "That doll took possession of a young girl about a half a century ago… The girl was a pretty young lady, a bright one. Everyone loved her. But one day… one day is all it took to ruin what she had so strongly tried to achieve in her life so far. That… wicked monster had somehow switched her soul with the young girl's body. At the time we didn't know of the doll, but of the man we knew too much. She began to become the opposite of what that girl was known to be. Beguiled and terrified, they killed her. And just as she died… her soul poured through her mouth, and that very same doll had singled handedly walked over to the girl and dropped to the floor. Hasn't moved an inch since… But now we know what happened, how, and why. Now everyone knows."

"How did the doll's spirit transfer to the girl in the first place?" Miroku asked.

"She just… looked into her eyes."

"And this has no effect on males at all?" Shippo asked as he leaped down from Miroku's uncomfortable shoulder.

"Oh, no… not in the least bit wavering. Considering you have done as such, and you are fine, the male is not affected, you see. The creator did not plan to harm men, just women."

"Oh no!" Shippou's eyes widened in sheer horror, tugging on Miroku's robes. "We have to find Kagome and Sango before they get here! Sango went to look for Kagome to bring her here to take a good look at the doll! Let's go!" Before Miroku could slow him down and tell him they could wait here until they come, Shippou was already out of the entryway.

Turning to the spot where the old lady was nearly covered in shadows as they spoke, he was in mid-way of questioning about a village she spoke of before discovering the lady was no longer in the room.

**:: **

"Hey, Sango?" Kagome turned to look at Sango through the ominous gathering fog, but didn't miss how deeply buried in confusion her friend was. "Sango?"

"Hu-yes?" Sango said. Preoccupied, and mystified. She could've sworn this was the way she came from. It wasn't as if the shed sprouted legs and moved.

"We don't have to look at whatever you wanted to show me today." Kagome reassured her friend. "We always have tomorrow to go exploring. Besides, I'm sure Shippou nagged Miroku into getting themselves some grub by now, so why don't we go back to the board walk we passed by a minute ago that leads us to the residence? I've got to make InuYasha his Ramen I promised earlier, anyways. Whadd'ya say?"

On queue, Sango's stomach began to growl. She blushed as Kagome began to giggle. "See what I mean?" Kagome giggled more as Sango playfully slapped her on the forearm. "All right, all right! You win! Let's go eat."

"Yay!"

**» :: »**

The next chapter is where the fun begins.

Review!


	2. Kissable Soul

**Disclaimer**: If I owned InuYasha than Kikyo would be nothing but clay pot pie.

-

Thank you for your reviews! Hopefully this isn't much too late after the first posted chapter. I couldn't post it yesturday because it said something about a corrupted database... something... 503 error, er, well, I hope you enjoy the chapter anywho.

-

**Disposable Soul**

Chapter 2 :: _Kissable Soul_

.

.

.

Dinner was served. InuYasha had his Ramen, and everyone else feasted upon the guilty pleasures of fried rice, and old fashion raw fish. Though it was very comfortable to share a meal with your friends, Kagome missed going to WacDonald's for a nice, juicy Tamatori Burger.

Being shown to their rooms by a fellow monk, Miroku and Shippou shared a room, as did Kagome and Sango in another. InuYasha chose to sleep outside in the high security of a tree, most-likely trying to get in touch with his inner being, or brood about having earlier been told off by his number one love interest, Kagome.

Sure, Kagome not only looked cute when she'd crinkle her face in an innocent way as he called her the most ill-tolerated of names, or just wanted to push her buttons just to see that face and paid no mind if it did put her in a bad mood, or mar her feelings.

But nothing was cuter than seeing her victory cheer, as she would sometimes jump up and down, seemingly not knowing that her clothes rode up a full three inches as his golden gaze halted at the sight of her smooth cinnamon tanned skin he just wanted to reach out and caress…

InuYasha smirked as he cuddled deeply into the crook of the tree branch and the trunk. It was just a plain good day to be InuYasha.

.

****

**«»**

.

It was about midnight. The heat of the hours of darkness leisurely thinned into a musky breeze with the smell of on-coming drizzles and the spectacle of twinkling stars beyond the black that shown brilliantly. Ancient willows with branches like ropes swayed to the un-sung melody of the night. There was no ruckus and all together the atmosphere conspired to be the perfect night for exploration. So thought Kagome, anyways.

Seeing as Sango breathed easy as her body rose and fell with each intake of air, and her face was a tranquil front you could just tell she was asleep. Kagome crawled out of her sleeping bag with her school uniform still on yet it was very wrinkled. Kagome tiptoed to her abnormally large yellow backpack, reached her hand inside and wriggled it around for the flashlight. When found, Kagome walked over to the sliding wooden door, took one last look to make sure Sango wasn't awake, and ambled into the hall closing the door noiselessly behind her.

Kagome knew InuYasha wasn't exactly asleep, as much as he always appears to be. He'd close his eyes, take labored breaths, and stay perfectly still. She knew this because as the countless times she tried to go home in the middle of the night were foiled, InuYasha stopped her in her tracks with a bumbling fit of rage. Fool her once, shame on you. Fool her twelve times, and you can just put a 'point and laugh at me' sign on the poor girl's back.

Not this time. No siree bob, she was going to go exploring come hell or high water! As she made it outside of the shrine on the other side of the exit from where InuYasha was at, Kagome turned on her flashlight and strode on the stilted footpath over the murky lake below.

****

.

****

**«»**

.

A cool vapor swept through the trees, and whistles swam through the grass. Stars silently screamed caveats to their assigned individual; the brighter they were, the louder they seemed to scream. None of this, however, seemed to stop Kagome Higurashi. Well, not completely.

Kagome hugged her shirt closer to her body like a jacket, leeching its warmth to the very last second. Her eyes swiveled this way and that, as every noise she heard, every sudden movement of nature, freaked her courage a couple of negative notches down.

She was at a shrine, for cryin' out loud! A domain she was more than welcomed and accustomed to. Though she's always heard the saying "don't judge a book by its movie," she would use that advice now (in a different view point, of course) to her greatest extent as she made the best of her thoughts and shooed away her gut feelings to find out the truth behind these grounds.

"I wonder what exactly Sango, Miroku, and Shippou found today that made them so skittish…" Kagome wondered aloud. A floorboard on the footpath beneath her feet squeaked, causing her to jump back and heave a sigh in foolishness.

"I've got to stop doing that! It's crazy being scared, when there's obviously nothing around that can kill me." Kagome displayed a smirk that would make even InuYasha proud. "Besides, InuYasha will save me if I'm in danger. Though, something still makes me wonder…"

That later afternoon during supper, Miroku and Shippou were all the more jumpy than they seemed. InuYasha interrogated them about what their problems were, and what they had been doing all afternoon. And to Kagome, Miroku seemed very smooth telling InuYasha that they were just innocently exploring the grounds. It was funny that they didn't bring up the subject of having found something neat, like Sango had told her. So, playing it cagey, Kagome just dropped the subject, spite her over-whelming needs to find what exactly they were hiding.

She didn't know what she was looking for, that was true, but as of now finding shelter would be on the top of her list. As the minutes passed, fog that Kagome had not taken notice to before started to get thicker and thicker, and it was soon too hard to even see her own feet. The only thing in her line of vision was the striking beam of her flashlight hitting the creaky boardwalk as she walked onwards. And as Kagome's girlfriends would probably describe it, this was the moment in the horror movie where some gruesome, barbaric dolt would pop out of nowhere and eat the harmless victim. All she needed now was the haunting music, or the sound of unexplained—

Footsteps. They sounded uneven at first, as Kagome solidified on the spot in horror, the footsteps only got quicker and louder and… closer. Doing the only thing that came to mind first came in only one word: run.

Her fragile hand loosened around the flashlight, but dare not let it go. Kagome turned and ran. She ran as fast as she could to nowhere that looked familiar in the slightest. Her uniform skirt flailed around with her hair being wildly brushed with the fingers of the wind as her psyche flashed red in siren danger, and swearing she could hear the stars screaming for her to run faster. The footsteps only running in sync with her every step.

From what seemed like hours, Kagome took a sharp left and found a small fortress as what she could only describe as a savior. A cabin-like shed one might mistake for a house seemed to summon her inside and shy away from all danger that was out there with her.

Her hand knocked aside the bamboo shutter as she barged loudly into the silence of the dim shed. Kagome's chest heaved and dropped heavily with every intake of breath, just wheezing a little bit. Her shaking body leaned against the wall and slid downwards, her hand letting go of the flashlight making it clutter to the cold floor.

The beam of light radiating from the futuristic contraption rolled steadily across the ground until it stopped at a small crack in the floorboard, shining upon something across the room on a small table stand.

After a few minutes of mental regeneration and reassurance, Kagome picked up her flashlight, absently glancing in the direction from which the light had spotted. Crawling curiously like a Cheshire cat, Kagome elevated herself up and pointed her light to where she saw nothing stranger than a doll slouching on a table stand.

"What a strange thing to keep so uncared for…" She walked over and kneeled eye-level in front of the spook show baby, and set her straight in a poised sitting position. Her eyes lingered into the doll's beady ones.

Then fell to a heap on the hard floor without knowing what hit her.

****

.

****

**«»**

.

He was confused. A loud bang had emitted from the distance—not even the clearest of sounds, and here he was, worrying over it like a turning point of history had occurred no father than the shrine premises. Ha! What a likely story.

But he _did_ live in a hysterically chaotic time epoch. Maybe an early night head count will settle his wills. Now when he means head count, he means that as long as Kagome was tucked in, lightly snoozing in dreamland with an amorous grin gracing her façade, than InuYasha was truly at peace.

Walking into Miroku's and Shippou's room he saw that they were both sprawled over their futons like languid bums. InuYasha snorted and closed their door, heading deeper down the hall. He paused in front of the girls' room. Did he really want to intrude on their privacy…?

But of course!

Without a second thought, InuYasha quietly opened the sliding door and popped his head in to see if anyone was awake. Yet something wasn't right as he headed over to Kagome's sleeping bag.

There was no Kagome.

And that's when the panic begun.

.

****

**«»**

.

"Cursed WHAT?!"

"InuYasha, please calm down!"

The whole party of four upset, worried, and cranky people gathered around in the hall. They had just told InuYasha what they had found earlier the other day, and saying the dog demon was furious is an understatement. He was beyond hell-bent, that just because they thought a senile old lady made the whole story up was a pathetic excuse to think that something dangerous couldn't actually come from a shrine. As it was, shrines always have some kind of sorted secret and this was a ripe example. If not this time, it was with the Spiderheads and the massacre stringed to them as the slivers of the Sacred Jewel were taken by none other than the head 'priest' himself.

"InuYasha," Sango said after being interrupted by a big fox-like yawn coming from Shippou. "There is no time to waste for arguing when we need to find Kagome. Who knows what's out there in this fog!"

"You're absolutely right, Lady Sango," Miroku jangled his staff and rubbed his chin in thought. "Perhaps we should split into teams. We could cover more ground that way—wait, InuYasha, where are you going?!"

"I don't need your help!" InuYasha hollered from the doorway, successfully rousing tenants and wards from their siesta. "I'm going to get Kagome back if it's that last thing I do! We don't have enough time to have even more people lost so just stay here and DON'T MOVE!" With that, the dog-eared wonder dispersed into the haze of the new morning.

"Oh damn, what have we got ourselves into now." Sango sighed. "C'mon, let's see if we can help out with breakfast. WITHOUT your helping hands monk!" A wallop echoed through the vacant halls like one big wake-up call as people in their rooms unnoticeably shook their heads sleepily.

.

****

**«»**

.

"Kagome! Kagome—where are you?!" Fret and dread seeped through the very fruit of his loins as InuYasha soared from rooftop to rooftop in search of his darling. His breath cut short and his mind not able to register anything over a three-word sentence. Something could be happening to Kagome, and he truly felt like a muzzled puppy; lost without his owner and powerless to accept the fact that Kagome just might be dead. He would never be competent enough to live with himself, how he broke his promise to not let anything come between Kagome and himself, and how he let Kagome down by not protecting her.

"InuYaaaaaashaaaa…" Said person stopped dead in his tracks like a deer caught in headlights.

"KAGOME?!" He couldn't believe it—she wasn't hurt! Or, at least she didn't sound like she was hurt.

"InuYashaaaaa…!" It was a faint call. But InuYasha picked it up like bat radar and followed the drifting echo of his name, and the strengthening pleasant aroma of the girl to the root of the source. Where he would find his sweet Kagome.

Her voice and fragrance eventually led him to a shed. She had to be in here. InuYasha didn't miss a beat as he pulled the bamboo screen aside and set a foot inside, only to have two familiar hands he knew so well clutch his over coat and pulled him inside with a surprised yelp.

The surprise wasn't entirely when he was pulled inside the shed, but when his face was suddenly rained in kisses of various attitudes. Some were soft and pleasant then some were demanding and tantalizing InuYasha to the very core. His cheeks were sketched in a deep crimson glow, getting darker by the second.

"Ka-Kag…gulp… Ka-Kagom-me?" InuYasha stuttered her name brokenly; his eyes wide and breaths short as her kisses descended down his jaw to the dip of his neck. He felt her lean back a little, and nearly felt his heart would beat out of his chest as she nibbled on the skin of his neckline and pressed her body powerfully to his against the wall.

"Oh, InuYasha…" Kagome breathed against his neck, kissing it after almost every word. "I was so scared… by myself… alone… oh, Inu, hold me…"

Using strength he didn't know he had come to deal with, InuYasha managed to barely escape her wandering hands as he flipped her around and pinned her to the wall instead, peering his excited golden eyes into Kagome's oddly crafty sapphire one's.

"Ka-Kagome?" He managed to slip on a desperately angry front, remembering how worried he was when she left without a word. She didn't seem to be injured from what he could tell, that relieved him, but what was this non-stop barrage of kisses and caresses? InuYasha was far from displeased, moments like these only happens in his dreams, and made him question if he really was still asleep in his tree.

"What is it, InuYasha?" Kagome laughed, and crushed herself fully against his chiseled chest and biceps, swathing her arms around his neck and seductively nibbling on the tip of his ear. "Don't you like me anymore…?"

"Aaah!" InuYasha couldn't contain his moans as Kagome's nimble tongue flickered on his very sensitive ear. Just that movement alone sent him over the edge, but it left him with less than an ounce of self-containment to get her to stop before he did something that he feared Kagome would regret in the right state of mind.

"W-wait, Kagom-me!" Kagome lowered her eyes to InuYasha's and cradled his face in her hands gently.

"Yes, Inu?" As Kagome started to rain more kisses on InuYasha's face, InuYasha backed up and picked the girl up in a bridal fashion causing her to squeal in delight. The dog demon smiled slightly, but his eyes didn't bother to cover up the worry in his eyes, and the mystified confusion of his love's new attitude. Perhaps she was just scared out of her wits during the night. And who knows? She'll probably change as the day goes on, and his happy-go-lucky Kagome will be back securely in his arms.

But what he didn't notice was the doll strewn on the floor, innocently looking out of the makeshift door, with black eyes made to cry.


	3. Bouncy Soul

**Disclaimer**: What are you nucking futs?

-

I couldn't update soon enough because I had to do homework. Yes, you read correctly, it's no typo. Homework. Had to read the book, _"Tuesdays With Morrie" _and take out 25 quotes, describing their meanings in a double entry and turn it in on the first day of school. I'm not sure if us freshmen had to do it, because my sister Keaten who is in 10th said that they had a month extra to complete it, but I just wanted to get it out of the way.

But before all that happened, I had viruses in my computer (168 without Norton Anti-Virus) and it took about three days to get everything completely out with AVG. Now I'm stuck with the rest of my damaged files and a virus-free computer. Congratulations, to me.

And I got a cell phone. It's an old model, but it's still got me singing to Gary Jules, baby.

One more thing that _actually_ concerns this story… well, in a way. The reason this chapter came out earlier than I thought it would (I R idle a-hole) came from inspiration by staring at a Hershey's Nuggets with Almonds wrapper. So while you're on your way out of your house to wherever you're heading, why don't you stop at your local Walgreen's and thank a nice piece of chocolaty goodness today? Wouldn't cause you no harm. Go get fatter, because who the hell actually cares what you look like in a bikini?

Now enough of my over-excessive wordplay, let's get this sucker rolling.

-

.

**.**

.

**·****::****.· · · · · · · · · ·.****::****·**

**Disposable Soul**

Chapter 3: _Bouncy Soul_

**.****::****· · · ·** **·****::****.**

.

**.**

.

"It's been a while since InuYasha has gone in search for Lady Kagome, hasn't it?" Miroku asked. Sango and Shippou paused in their game of Patty Cake, a little game Kagome taught Shippou as Sango caught on, and turned their attention to the monk who leaned against the frame of the uncovered entrance. The reserved food, long since gone cool, sat by the fire pit in the middle of the hut.

"Don't worry so much about it, Miroku," Sango said. "The fog has moderately cleared up from the previous night and I'm sure InuYasha has found Kagome by now. InuYasha's feelings run deep for Kagome, you know this as much as I do. No doubt they're as right as rain."

Shippou hurriedly jostled past Sango and Miroku and sat outside on the floorboard porch-like steps, peering out and over the murky holy grounds.

"No matter what, I'm keeping look out for Kagome and that scruffy pooch. Who knows what he's doing to torture poor Kagome! I'm the strongest person here now, and since I'm demon I have to replace InuYasha's position in command and keep you two in line." Shippou crossed his little fox legs Indian-style, nose held high and spirit unbreakable.

Sango gave a little smile, "We are fortunate to have you around to protect us, Shippou. What would we do without you?" She was rewarded with a smirk and a boastful snort from the small fox.

"It still makes me wonder." Miroku said, his face sewn in a dazed complexion.

"What's on your mind, Miroku?" Sango asked, hoping not to get a quite unnecessary answer about the opposite gender. She looked at Miroku's face, and then followed his eyes to where his gaze ended.

"Something in the air is unsettled." He stated. "I can't put my finger on it, but there is definitely a shrewd essence that lingers here."

Sango gasped. "You don't think that the story was true, do you?"

Miroku turned to face Sango. "It's a possibility. What I told you about the doll and its control over females is a factor to this conniving mist that surrounds this shrine. If Kagome reached that one shed that contains the doll, than who knows what could've happened over night. We'll just have to wait and see if there are any apparent changes to Kagome's attitude."

Sango saw Shippou stand up and wave to get InuYasha's attention as he came leaping through the fog to where the three stood. "Looks like we'll find out soon enough."

InuYasha landed on the porch with an almost perfect posture, Kagome in his arms as she usually almost always is after every rescue mission. The reason was obvious why the dog boy could not score a perfect landing. His ruby-colored fire rat coat and chemises underneath it were pulled down from his right shoulder as Kagome's flimsy hands wandered hastily over his exposed skin, trying her best to take all of his shirts off while kissing him senseless. InuYasha's balance was unsurprisingly wobbly, of course. His honey-smothered eyes were glazed over, his hair in a messy tangle, ears shot straight up and vigilant, and a silly toothy grin substituting the typical frown upon his face.

And only one person can turn that frown upside down.

Kagome.

But this manner the schoolgirl was displaying with the brightest of flying colors was not of her usual nature. In fact, it was just the opposite.

"See any changes?" Sango questioned Miroku sarcastically. He had the goofiest smirk on his face, almost as goofy as InuYasha's, but not quite.

"Indeed there is, Sango. Indeed there is."

InuYasha managed to coax Kagome out of his arms and steadily onto the porch. However, it wasn't smooth sailing as she was suddenly clinged to by a package of fluff that had the scariest jade eyes she'd ever seen…

"WAAAAAAAAH! GETITOFF, GETITOFF, GETITOOOOOOFF MEEEE!" Kagome ran around frantically, wailing her arms about madly. InuYasha smirked. He had _so_ waited for this moment all his life. Sango and Miroku just watched on curiously to Kagome's reaction to Shippou. This had not been the reaction they were expecting to witness from Kagome. Yes, maybe just a little perplexity. But Kagome was crying, for the love of—! It was just crooked.

"You heard her, half-pint, get off of her!" When he did nothing to move, maybe because he was just too scared to, InuYasha jerked the upset Shippou off of Kagome's bosom and threw him into a wooden beam with a grunt. "And stay off!"

Kagome ran to InuYasha and cried into his shoulder more than she would if she found out if Souta was going to bring Micheal Jackson to WacDonald's and play in the ball pit together ("Marco!" "Polo!"). InuYash tried to comfort Kagome to the best of his abilities, but being the typical male, all he could do was hold her and whisper soothing words in her ear as she wailed hysterically. Sango saw InuYasha's discomfort, and walked up to Kagome, placing a friendly hand upon her shoulder.

"Kagome," Sango said, noticing the way her friend had stiffened by the call of her name. "What's wrong? Why are you so scared of Shippou?"

"What… did… you… say…?"

Dead slow, Kagome turned her body robotically out of InuYasha's grip and craned her head up to look into Sango's eyes. Sango gasped and took a steady step backwards just when Kagome bellowed a loud war cry and launched herself at Sango. They both fell backwards, Kagome's fingers latching over Sango's neck in a death squeeze as they hit the ground. The demon annihilator's eyes widened significantly as she began to breathe with difficulty, scratching at Kagome's arms, squirming around desperately trying to remove her hands from around her neck.

"Lady Kagome—what do you think you are doing?!" Miroku ran over to Sango's side, whil InuYasha pulled Kagome off of Sango harshly, her mood changing into a cuddly format like she did not even remember throttling her best friend out of the blue just seconds ago. Miroku held Sango's rasping frame to his chest with care.

"Kagome, why did you do that?!" InuYasha yelled, tilting Kagome's chin upwards to meet his eyes. Her happy grin faltered.

"I had to take her down before she got to me." Kagome frowned. "She was going to get rid of me to get to you, Inu-chan."

"If that's not one of the most _dumbest_ things you've ever said, Kagome—!" InuYasha growled as he smacked his hand to his forehead. He saw Kagome's lip quiver.

"You think I'm dumb…?" Kagome sniffled, her eyes dewy and doe-like. InuYasha was about to protest, but Miroku spoke up first before an awkward fight broke in between them.

"Lady Kagome," Kagome swiftly stared at the monk, her eyebrow twitching now and then. "What has gotten into you? What has led to you to have fear of Shippou and violently attack Sango like she was your mortal enemy?"

Kagome just frostily stood there, folding her arms across her chest. "Excuse me?"

Miroku helped Sango to stand as she rubbed her neck, her breathing going back to normal.

"I asked you—"

"Don't you get snappy at me!" Kagome yelled, shaking her fist in the monk's direction. "I've done nothing wrong to deserve that tone of voice, so go give it to someone who'll actually put up with it! Good day to you, _sir_." With that, Kagome turned her back domineeringly to the group, stomping her way into the room she was assigned to.

"I get it," InuYasha stated. "Something is wrong here."

Everyone within a 2-mile radius proceeded to face plant into the ground.

. **·** .

.**·**. :: .**·**.****

. **·** .

"So she was like this when you found her?" Miroku asked the bewildered crossbreed.

Since Kagome was re-introduced, so to speak, to the gang her attitude towards each and every one of them changed. Apparently, she was very quixotic, not to mention exotic as well, with InuYasha. But there were more changes. She was now strewn with fierce anger like ruthless rainfall whenever eye-to-eye with Sango. Maybe thinking that when she turned her back to the demon annihilator, she'd snatch InuYasha from her grasp at any second.

Shippou sat in a corner facing the wall in confusion because of earlier actions. When he was glomping onto Kagome as InuYasha put her down on the porch steps, too bouncy to contain his joy of seeing her again, he did not catch the smell of fear that was rolling off of her in waves. Immediately Kagome had burst into tears.

Yet near Miroku, well, Kagome was definitely not a row of sparkly cheerleaders. In fact she acted capricious and offended at everything he said. If it were a gracious compliment, or a question directed to her she'd immediately blow up in rage of offense and had to be held back by InuYasha before she clouted the hankie stuffing out of him.

This you already know of, yet it's hard for anyone to understand. Especially InuYasha, I mean, it took him a few hours fully understanding the concept that something was actually wrong with Kagome, and that is wasn't just stress or too much fog inhalation.

"Feh, isn't that what I've been saying, monk?" InuYasha barked. Kagome was asleep in InuYasha's lap, for she refused to let him go anywhere out of her grasp. So for now InuYasha was slouched against the hut partition as one of his hands abstractedly combed itself through her inky hair as the other held her body securely to him.

"All right. Tell me InuYasha," Miroku rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Did you happen to see a doll by Kagome's feet? Perhaps an old woman nearby that warned you to shy away from the premises of the shed?"

InuYasha hoisted a brow. "Where's this going, Miroku?"

"I am just trying to say that it could be a possibility Kagome is possessed by the spirit of the doll the old woman had explained to Shippou and I." The monk began. "And as she seems harmless now, well not for Sango, this process could develop into something more dangerous. We need to find the doll and possibly the old woman and it's best we leave as soon as we can."

The fresh zephyrs of early sunup blew in through the glassless window frames. Shippou took his time on getting up from his corner and walking over to where Kagome lie snoozing. His tiny hand reached out and patted Kagome on the head as he sat in front of her, observing her pokerfaced veneer. InuYasha watched as Shippou just stared longingly at Kagome's face and decided to lay-off of insulting him for once. Shippou most likely thought of Kagome as his surrogate mother, and having his own mother break into tears at the sight of him must be causing him some sort of inner chaos.

"Miroku, why do you need to hunt down an old lady anyways? Didn't she tell you more than enough information you need to know about the stupid toy?" InuYasha spat. Shippou crawled into Kagome's lap, but didn't have the chance to settle in. InuYasha successfully socked him on the head making the poor kit fly into a wall across the room.

"Hey! What did you do _that_ for?!" Shippou hollered as he sat up and rubbed the aching goose bump on the side of his head.

"You know what's going to happen when she wakes up, don't you?! She's going to cry and claw at me like I'm a breathing cat scratch post!" InuYasha yelled back. Shippou sat in his corner with his back to InuYasha, probably so no one can see his moping.

"It's not like you don't like it…" The fox mumbled darkly.

"What did you say, runt?!" Shippou was too busy murmuring to himself to hear InuYasha's rants and spats of rage.

"If you would like to get back on the urgent topic at hand, InuYasha, I'm waiting." Miroku shook his head. He was being ignored and there was no use in getting between two demons while they bickered uselessly. Miroku stood and left the hut.

As he stepped outside he saw that Sango was sitting to the far left of the small veranda, staring at a small purple plant as she stroked the sleeping Kirara lovingly in her lap. He made his way next to the drab Sango and sat beside her. They sat in silence, just looking at the small purple flower.

"You know it's funny." Sango spoke. The tough exterior of hers just seemed to melt away each fleeting moment only to reveal a soft-cored young woman. Miroku was caught off guard by her current state of vulnerability. The word was a weakness in itself, not the right way to describe a person such as she, even when her barricade of robustness was up, you could see her liability gain way. Fading scratches around her neck added to the effect.

"What is?" Miroku asked, collecting himself together as he hugged his staff to his shoulder, folding his legs criss-cross-applesauce and willing to talk Sango through whatever inner mayhem she was going through.

"Life."

The monk blinked. "Why is life so funny, Sango? I'd like to see if from your view."

"That's the thing, you can't." Sango gave a cold laugh then ran her fingers over Kirara's right ear. "Some people are not willing to accept life the way it is, so they shy away, stay in the dark, notice everything in the world that's going on and yet miss out on everything. There are those who don't notice a thing, yet they live life to the fullest. Then there's everyone in between. But the thing is, no one can rate themselves on a level from can't getting enough of life to not wanting it anymore. You can try, but you'll only end up confused or you'll only be lying to yourself."

Miroku nodded sagely. "Very true, indeed. It sounds like you've been dwelling on the subject for quite sometime."

"You learn a lot when you've been living in the dark."

.

.

**.**

.

.

And the crowd says, "And how much fog have you've been sniffing?"

Yeah, well, STFU, all of you.

I was kidding, don't look at me like that.

School is Monday! And according to the staff members, if they referred to this school in any other descriptive detail all they'd have left is _"hell"_ and _"barb wire shoved up your anus daily, as opposed to any other pointy object we can shove up there without crossing the border of meeting you in court"_.

So I honestly don't know when I'd produce another chapter. Yeah, sure, we have no school on Fridays. But don't just automatically think, "Oh happy day!" They don't give you Fridays off because they're nice people. They give you Fridays off because there's so much homework shoveled out it involves you taking a day off of school to complete it. I'm really excited about working again, though. I really feel useless during the summer because I have nothing to do. But soon enough, you'll hear me bitching about it, I'll soon grow a beard, wear jail breaker uniforms accompanied with shackles, and scratch at cement floor yelling, "Help me!" in which you will just turn and walk away.

So I'm just going to respond reviews now to get over the heartbreak.

.

**.**

.

**Airwalk55** :: Your smiles melt my soul. Thanks for your big smile!

**eX Driver Liz** :: His eyes could have noticed the doll, but let's face it, if he noticed it than he probably would have thought it was 3vil and smash it repeatedly into the wall until the dust disappeared into the cracks of the floorboards. That would have proved righteously for the crappiest story of the month (until another one of them truth or dare/house party/group orgy fics comes out then they take the spot at #1).

**Dr. Tomwe** :: My fingers are Vienna Sausages when it comes to typing. You know how us teens just like to do things fast, or do things correctly. I'd like to get a BETA reader like you suggested, but I'm just worried I'd piss them off. I get computer viruses by the dozen weekly and I don't think many people are willing to risk their data files for my sake of them reading anything I write. Can't ask my mom either, she doesn't even know I write anything else besides poems, much less post them on a website. I'd like to thank you for your compliments. I don't always get many inspiring reviews because many of them writing some find it amusing to bitch at me and dunk my head in scolding hot nacho cheese before totally biting it off. And don't worry; this story won't get too lemony. Sure, they'll be a lot of sugar bombs, but nothing too indecent.

**CreepyKikyo** :: To be honest, when I visited your Bio you scared the hell out of me. But you were nice enough not to full out insult my typos, but in place of my being frazzled by being corrected, I was glad to know that you found my typos amusing. I know they're good for something now. My writing style just blends in with the typos, so without them, it wouldn't be my style. Or maybe I'm being stupid. The world may never know.

**Kaze no Kizu** :: You should read some Ranma ½, because if this fic r0x0rs your b0x0rs, Ranma will knock your socks off. But all I really got from it was the doll possession idea. The rest was God's rim-shot proving just how far I can go to be a complete and total dumbass—in style, of course. Stick around; things just might get a little wishy-washy in chapters to come.

.

**.**

.

Thus ends another complete chapter of _"Disposable Soul"_. Don't forget to review for your gal, here! If you don't review I'll cry. And you don't want to see me cry because I can take down your entire country, son.

So the only logical thing to do besides die drowning is to… review!

.

From the girl who is trying to finish writing before her mom comes home,

**Hirari the 9th**


End file.
